Leen Van den Bossche
'Algemene Informatie' Leen Van den Bossche is een hoofdpersonage dat van 6 december 1996 tot en met 5 januari 1997 wordt vertolkt door diverse baby's, van 6 januari 1997 tot en met 30 juni 2006 door Saskia Raë, van 4 september 2006 tot en met 27 mei 2010 en van 22 november 2010 tot en met 31 januari 2011 door Ruth Bastiaensen en van 19 april 2013 tot en met 12 januari 2018 door Cathérine Kools. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Leen is de dochter van Jan Van den Bossche en Nele Van Winckel. Ze heeft één broer: Maarten Van den Bossche, één halfzus: Mieke Van den Bossche en drie halfbroers: Willem Feyaerts, Bart Van den Bossche en Guido Van den Bossche. Met haar moeder heeft ze al jaren geen contact meer. Stiefmoeder Linda Desmet nam na het vertrek van Nele de opvoeding van Leen en Maarten voor haar rekening. Als tienermeisje was Leen eerder verlegen en het duurde ook een tijdje voor ze een vriendje had. Wanneer ze uiteindelijk een relatie begint met de iets oudere Joeri Steegmans, begint Leen te rebelleren tegen haar ouders. Nadien had Leen nog een relatie met Geert De Pauw, een oudere man die reeds een zoontje had. Tijdens haar stage bij het Algemeen Ziekenhuis wordt Leen verliefd op stagementor Paul Jacobs. De twee beginnen een relatie en willen zelfs met elkaar trouwen. Het huwelijk wordt afgeblazen omdat Paul haar bedroog met Mieke Van den Bossche. Daarna krijgt Leen gevoelens voor haar nieuwe stagementor, Victor Praet, die tevens hoofd van de Spoeddienst is. Eerst lijken de gevoelens niet wederzijds te zijn, maar daarna groeien ze toch dichter naar elkaar toe. Victor en Leen spenderen een nacht samen, maar hij wilt achteraf toch geen relatie met haar. Tijdens haar verblijf in Amerika had Leen enkele maanden een relatie met Amerikaan Jake Humphrey. Wanneer ze zwanger werd, liet hij haar in de steek. Ondertussen keert een zwangere Leen definitief terug naar België en bevalt er van een zoon: Arthur Van den Bossche. Anderhalf jaar later begint Leen een relatie met Faroud Kir, met wie ze uiteindelijk gaat samenwonen. In het najaar van 2016 is Leen zwanger van Faroud, maar pleegt achter diens rug een abortus. Wanneer de waarheid aan het licht komt, verhuist Faroud onmiddelijk terug naar zijn ouders. Aan hen vertelt hij echter dat hij Leen bedrogen heeft, omdat abortus in de Islamitische cultuur als iets veel ergers wordt beschouwd. In juni 2017 wilt Faroud Leen opnieuw een kans geven. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Leen droomde er als tiener van om dokter te worden. Nadat ze Brenda Vermeir hielp bij de bevalling van Jelle Van den Bossche, werd Leen zeker van haar studiekeuze. Na de tijdsprong blijkt studente Leen aan haar doktersstudies begonnen te zijn. Tijdens haar opleiding deed ze stage in het Algemeen Ziekenhuis, met respectievelijk Paul Jacobs en Victor Praet als stagebegeleiders. Uiteindelijk beslist Leen om naar de Verenigde Staten te gaan om er een specialisatiejaar te volgen. In het voorjaar van 2013 keert Leen terug naar België. Ze heeft haar studies in Amerika stopgezet en wilt huisdokter worden. Leen beslist een dokterspraktijk over te nemen van een dokter die op pensioen gaat. Eind 2015 geeft ze deze op wanneer ze verhuist naar het appartement van Jan Van den Bossche en Linda Desmet. Sindsdien werkt Leen als dokter bij WZC De Toren. In het najaar van 2017 wordt Leen voor 2 jaar geschorst als arts. Ze beslist haar job bij WZC De Toren op te geven en te verhuizen naar Afrika. Leen wordt namelijk gecontacteerd door één van de dokters uit de Orde der Artsen met de vraag of ze wilt deelnemen aan een opleidingsproject in Afrika. Concreet betekent dit dat ze in Kinshasha (Congo) les zou geven in de gezondheidszorg. 'Trivia' *Volgens de aflevering van 10 september 2014 is Leen geboren op 23 mei 1987 en woont ze in de Fazantlei 74 in Mechelen. Met de tijdssprongen van 7 en 3 jaar zou het jaar kloppen van de geboortedatum (echter zou het betekenen dat we nu 2024 zijn, maar blijkbaar hebben de makers teruggeteld vanaf dit jaar). Maar de dag totaal niet, want in de serie zelf werd Leen op 6 december geboren. In 2016 is Leen terug op 6 december jarig in de serie. 'Generiek' Intro2 versie1 foto07.png Intro2 versie4 foto07.png Intro3 versie1 foto05.png Intro3 versie3 foto07.png Intro3 versie5 foto05.png 4 leen en maarten.jpg G4-6.JPG Intro-leen.png Generiek7 24.jpg Generiek7 Versie2 Foto19.png Generiek7 Versie2 Foto29.png Schermafbeelding_2015-08-20_om_16.04.04.png Schermafbeelding_2015-08-20_om_16.08.26.png Schermafbeelding 2015-11-29 om 20.38.14.png Schermafbeelding 2015-11-29 om 20.38.38.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.00.09.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.01.09.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.06.30.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.05.18.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.07.19.png Generieknov2016-8.jpg Generieknov2016-21.jpg Generieknov2016-24.jpg 'Galerij' Familie1201.jpg familie3253.jpg LeenOudPortret.jpg Portret2007 Leen 2.jpg Familie3519.jpg familieruth.jpg Leen-oud-avatar.png Familie afl5055 03.jpg Familie afl5055 02.jpg Leen23.jpg Familie_2.jpg S24-leen.jpg S24-leen2.png 14045611_1062428937186377_412165218338159099_n.png Familie_s26_portret-wit_leen.jpg S26_Leen_fotoshoot_01.jpg Familie_portret2017_leen_01.jpg Familie_portret2017_leen_02.jpg Category:Personages Category:Vorige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Van den Bossche Category:Leen Van den Bossche